


Everything I Wanted (One Shots)

by AdeenBanner



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeenBanner/pseuds/AdeenBanner
Summary: I loved writing the story and creating the ocs so much that I wanted to write one shots for my story "Everything I Wanted"! What mischief and shenanigans can Zodi and the Pokemon gang get into? A lot of what ifs and scenes that could have happened in the fic.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s), Makuwa | Gordie/Original Female Character(s), Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Yarrow | Milo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Everything I Wanted (One Shots)

One Shot #1: What if Zodi was with Gordie?

Gordie and Zodi were an odd pairing, but it surprisingly balanced out. Zodi was still her usual reserved self with a fiery passion burning inside, and Gordie was his usual cocky and charming self. When they were alone, however, Gordie was soft and sweet towards Zodi, often spoiling her, despite her protests. Even with their busy schedules, Gordie always managed to make time for Zodi, making it known to the world that she was his via his social media. Melony approved of the relationship. Zodi seemed to have a certain effect on her son that made him come off as more humble and gave him a new certain energy in all of his battles. 

Zodi was in Circhester that day to see how things were going at the gym and to visit Gordie. Any League business that involved going to Circhester always made her happy and gave her an excuse to stay longer and spend time with her boyfriend. They had finished up at the gym before heading to one of Gordie’s fanmeets he held for his fans. She stood to the side, leaning against the wall as she watched him sign autographs and take pictures with his fans. Zodi found herself smiling lovingly, seeing his bright smile meet his pretty blue eyes, hidden under his shades. He turned his head for a moment to look at her, smiling even brighter at Zodi. It made her heart melt and feel all warm inside considering she was in the region’s coldest city. The smile soon faded away as one of the fans she didn’t care for stepped up to Gordie, pulling his attention away from her.. 

Zodi never was jealous or had a problem with Gordie having a large following of female fans. That was expected with him, Leon, Raihan, and Piers. They were the hottest and most popular in Galar. But this fan… this fan pushed her buttons. She would flirt with Gordie and get far too close to him for her liking. She even knew Gordie was in a relationship, but that didn’t matter to her. She continued flirting even more than normal, thinking that was going to get Gordie to leave his relationship for her: like that would ever happen. Or… would it…? The girl had strawberry blonde hair, on the short side, and ‘pretty girl’ pretty and her clothes were a little  _ too _ revealing for something like this. People like that pissed Zodi off and made her feel partially self aware that she was still very much self conscious about herself. She blew a strand of her mauve hair that had fallen from her updo, out of her face. Gengar’s pokeball rattled on her hip as Zodi continued to glare at the fan, sensing her growing animosity and how tense she was.

“Don’t worry, buddy… I’m okay… but if this bitch tries anything this time… I may just lose my fucking shit.” 

The pokeball stopped rattling, reassured that his owner was alright and not in danger. Everything was going normally: the fan greeted him and flirted with him, he would awkwardly laugh and rub the back of his head and say it was nice to see them again. He would then sign whatever she had brought that day then pose for a photo with her. Everything was fine up until that moment. Just as the photo was about to be taken, the fan wrapped her arms around Gordie and pressed herself up against him, kissing his cheek. Gordie couldn’t process in time what was happening and his eyes widened after it happened. Zodi felt her bloody boiling as the pencil in her hand snapped in half. The fan snickered as she grabbed her things and walked away so the next girl in line could have a turn. Gordie looked over at Zodi with a look of horror and shock on his face, noticing his girlfriend was trembling in anger. Zodi sat down at one of the tables, pulling her Rotom Phone out, scrolling through it. Gordie sighed heavily. 

_ I’m in so much trouble later…  _ he thought to himself, calling over the person in charge. 

“Hey, Maurice, what was that fan’s name again?” He quietly asked. 

“That was Summer.” 

“Summer… okay, well Summer has crossed the line this time, and I don’t think she should be allowed back into the fanmeets after that stunt… It made me uncomfortable and went against the rules.” 

“I will take care of this for you, Leader Gordie. I assure you, it won’t happen again. I apologize.” 

“It’s alright, thanks, Maurice.” 

Gordie had a few minutes to take a break and check his phone. He noticed he had a SnapChatot, only sent a couple minutes ago, from Zodi. His brow rose, opening it curiously. His heart practically almost leapt out of his chest, blinking a few times. Zodi had her waist coat pulled off her shoulders, leaning forward on the table with her elbows on the table. Her head was tilted with her head resting on her hand, giving the camera a pout. The way she leaned forward exposed more of her chest under her already low cut crop top. Gordie chewed on his bottom lip, knowing all too well she did that on purpose. He glanced over at her and saw her pull her jacket back over her shoulders with a mischievous smirk lining her lips. He turned his attention back to the snap, noticing the caption she added with it. His eyes widened more. 

**_“Daddy, are you almost done…? I’m lonely over here…”_ **

Gordie almost dropped his phone, fumbling with it. The Rotom flew into the air before it hit the floor, flying back into Gordie’s hand. He opened up his messages and quickly sent her a message. 

**_Rock Star😍💥: You trying to kill me???_ **

**_Baby Girl💖👻: What’s wrong, daddy…? Did I do something wrong? 🥺🥺🥺_ **

**_Rock Star😍💥: N-No, baby girl… you didn’t do anything wrong… Dammit, woman, I can’t come over there and kiss you right now… stop that… 😞_ **

**_Baby Girl💖👻: You could come over here and kiss me, daddy… 😢_ **

Gordie found himself growling softly, feeling his face flush. She knew exactly how to get under his skin in the best possible way.  _ Arceus, you’re impossible today… _

**_Rock Star😍💥: One more hour, baby… okay? Then I’m all yours. 💖_ **

**_Baby Girl💖👻: Oooooookay, I guuuuuuuuess I can survive that long. :P_ **

**_Rock Star😍💥: Thank you, baby. 😘 I promise I’ll make it up to you._ **

The hour went by agonizingly slow for Gordie. He kept making quick, furtive glances over at Zodi throughout. She sat there with her legs crossed, her body facing him. She seemed to be having a quiet phone conversation about work, appearing not to be paying attention to him. Gordie, however, was more focused on her, his eyes roaming over her any chance he got. When the fan meet was over, he waved at his fans and walked over to Zodi with his hands in his pockets. She looked up from her phone and smiled innocently up at him. He couldn’t help but return the smile, taking his hands out of his pockets, holding one out for her. 

“You ready to go, baby girl?” 

Zodi bit her lip hearing her nickname he always called her. She took his hand and stood up, heading towards the back exit with him. 

“Yes, daddy.” Zodi innocently whispered as she leaned over, kissing his cheek quickly, lacing her fingers with his. 

Gordie’s ears were burning, another growl rumbling in his chest. Zodi bit her lip to hide the smirk. Once they walked through the doors, they were met with a quiet and a darkened hall. The only light coming in was from the exit doors ahead. They walked a few paces down the hall; their footsteps echoing. Gordie stopped. Zodi’s brow rose as she stopped, turning to him, becoming worried suddenly. 

“Gordie, what’s- EEP!” 

Zodi felt her back slam against the wall as Gordie gently grabbed her face, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, returning the needy kiss without hesitation; her hands running through his blond hair. A moan escaped Gordie, deepening the kiss, breaking the distance so his body was completely pressed against hers. He nipped and sucked at her bottom lip, smirking at the sounds of her soft whimpers, drowned out by the kiss. His large hands roamed down her body, slipping under her waist coat to rest on her bare waist. Shivers ran down Zodi’s spine as his hands rubbed her sides. His hands slowly made their way to her lower back, ghosting his lips over hers. 

“Arceus… you know how much I love you right…?” He mumbled between kissing her, his words breathy and voice lower than normal. 

Zodi’s eyes watered ever-so-slightly at his words, melting completely in his arms, releasing a heavy sigh of content. She smiled against his lips as she nodded, tugging at his hair gently. 

“Hmm… I don’t know… you might have to remind me…” she teased, biting his lip playfully. 

Her smile turned into a small smirk hearing him whine quietly. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, this woman had him flustered and weak in the knees. He let out a breathy laugh as he pulled away, ghosting his fingers down her jaw. 

“Hm… I just might have to remind you… but not now.” He smirked, seeing the pout on her face as he stepped away from her. 

“Heeey… no… come back…” Zodi grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him back to her, cupping his face, kissing him softly. The kiss lingered for a few moments longer before she drew back, looking into his eyes. His cheeks were rosy as he stared back into hers. “I love you…” 

The bright, toothy smile Gordie gave her could have brightened an entire room if it was possible. He pressed his lips to her forehead, pulling her into the sweetest and biggest hug that made her feel safe and warm even on the coldest day in Circhester. 

“I love you too, Zo… Now, I believe I told you I am all yours now. How about we get outta here, hm? 

“Mm, okay! I am getting hungry.” Zodi placed a hand over her stomach when it grumbled, having forgotten to eat breakfast that morning. 

Gordie shook his head, chuckling as he laced his fingers with hers, pulling her along out the door. 

“Well we can get lunch at Bob’s Your Uncle then go back to my place, if you like?” 

“Oooh, you read my mind.” She happily spun under his arm, hugging his arm when she came back around. Gordie couldn’t help laughing, kissing the top of her head. 

“You are in a mood today, aren’t ya?” 

“Eh, just a bit.” 

Zodi saw the fan from earlier with a group of other girls, showing off her phone to them. They all appeared shocked by whatever was being shown. Zodi knew full well what she was doing, showing off her photo with Gordie she had orchestrated. Summer and the other girls looked over and saw Gordie and Zodi, giving Zodi smug, dirty looks as if she weren’t worth Gordie’s time. Their opinion wouldn’t have bothered her much if she hadn’t already been upset by Summer’s little stunt from earlier. Zodi knew Gordie loved her, but every time he had an interaction with that specific fan, it always rubbed her the wrong way and made her think that maybe he would rather be with someone like Summer. No matter how hard she tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, it put her in a down mood all throughout lunch. Gordie noticed the drastic change in her mood and tried to talk to her about it, but she kept saying she was fine. He knew she wasn’t fine, but when she got like this, there was no getting an answer out of her until she was ready. 

When they finally got back to Gordie’s place, she was starting to feel a little better, but far from one hundred percent. They both changed into cozy sweats and sat on the couch to watch a movie. Zodi curled up beside him, wearing his jacket, feeling his arm wrap around her securely. A smile crept onto her lips, feeling the warmth radiating off his body. She snuggled her face into his neck, sighing heavily. It had been a long and draining day, and this was truly the best part of her day. But she couldn’t shake off her bad mood completely. Even being snuggled up to Gordie wasn’t helping. Hearing her heavy sigh, Gordie shifted his head to glance down at her. His brows furrowed in concern, rubbing her arm gently. He could tell something was bothering her still. Taking a deep breath, he finally thought it was time to ask about what was going on. 

“Zodi, what’s wrong…?”

“N-nothing’s—” She sighed heavily, growing frustrated with herself.

“Nope. We’re not pulling that one today. Baby, you need to tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you…” 

“I-I know… I just- It’s stupid…” Zodi gripped at her hair, pulling away from him. 

“Why would it be stupid? It’s upsetting you.” Gordie noticed her draw back and grabbed her wrists gently. “Just tell me what’s wrong. Are you- are you upset about earlier? About what happened at the fan meet?” Zodi was silent, staring down at her lap. Her silence was enough to answer what he already figured. “Baby, it happened so fast… I didn’t know she was going to do that. It threw me completely off guard.”

“I know it did…” Her voice was quiet, Gordie slowly letting go of her wrists. 

“Then why-” Gordie’s eyes widened as he was cut off by her lips suddenly on his. 

Zodi grabbed his face, kissing him with a certain amount of urgency and need, as though she hadn’t seen him in months. He returned the kiss, his hand threading through her hair, pulling her closer. A sigh escaped her lips, straddling his lap carefully, her arms snaking around his neck. When they finally pulled away, they were both out of breath. Zodi rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes for a moment before she opened them and looked into his eyes. 

“I… I don’t want to lose you to someone like her…” Her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes quickly darting away from his. She felt his finger under her chin, lifting it up gently to have her look at him once more. “It’s just… she always flirts with you… and her little games get more and more harder to deal with… and I’m scared-I’m scared that she’s going to take you away from me… and I don’t want that… because I love you more than anything in the world… I’m sorry I-“ 

“Hey, now… sh…” He booped her nose before brushing wisps of hair out of her face. “You could never lose me to someone like her… you’re kind of stuck with me because my love for you is pretty solid.” 

Zodi snorted, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile and laugh. Gordie smiled brightly, pulling her flush against him. Her cheeks turned rosy as she stared down into his eyes. 

“Like damn, baby, my heart skips a beat when my eyes meteors because you’re out of this world.” Zodi groaning and hiding her face in his neck only egged him on to continue with the bad rock puns he always used to cheer her up. “Like you rock my world, baby girl. Are you sedimentary rock? Because I love how many layers there are to your personality.” 

“Gooooordiiiie.” She whined, giggling from how bad his puns were. 

“Oh there’s more. Don’t worry. Baby, I would never take you for granite because out of all the rocks in all the mountain, I’d pick you. Like come on, baby girl, opposites attract so why don’t you and I form an ionic bond?” 

“Babyyyyyy…you know what the puns do to meeeeee…” she whined, smiling brighter, kissing up his neck to his face. 

“Oh, I know what they do to you because now you’re smiling and all lovey again because they make you happy.” 

“They dooooo make me happy, but you make my happieeeer.” She pecked his lips quickly only for him to lean forward, making the kiss linger longer. 

“I’m so glad to hear that… because I’m not going away any time soon or ever, for that matter.” He cupped her face, his famous toothy grin on his face. “We won’t have to worry about her anymore… I barred her from ever coming back. Why would I want her when I already have everything I’ve ever wanted right in front of me?”

Zodi’s eyes watered from his last question, the biggest smile on her face. She threw her arms around Gordie’s neck, hugging him tightly. Gordie held her tightly, kissing the side of her face, stroking her hair softly. 

“You know how much I love you, right…?” Gordie mumbled into her hair. 

“Hm… I don’t know, daddy…probably a lot, but you said you’d remind me but not at the time you said it.” She pouted playfully, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Oh I can remind you now, baby girl.” He growled, grabbing her by the haunches, standing to his feet with her in his arms. Zodi squealed, wrapping her legs securely around him. She laughed as he carried her down the hall to his room, kissing his cheek with a mischievous grin lining her lips. 


End file.
